


Óleo

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason e Pythagoras acabaram de voltar da feira. Hércules questiona a compra de um item.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Óleo

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Oil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115013) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime)



A porta mal tinha sido aberta quando Hércules perguntou. “Então, o que vocês trouxeram?”

 

Pythagoras tinha lhes conseguido uma pequena recompensa ao ganhar uma adivinhação sobre a altura de uma torre. Porque Hércules não iria admitir que fosse algo mais do que uma adivinhação, por mais que Pythagoras tivesse passado horas explicado qualquer coisa sobre sombras e triângulos. De qualquer modo, era a primeira vez em que teriam algo decente para comer em semanas. E bem na hora, porque nenhum deles suportava mais comer pão mofado e peixes com cheiro suspeito.

 

Jason largou o cesto em cima da mesa, sentando-se. “Pão fresco, azeitonas e um pouco de queijo. Você poderia ter ido ajudar.”

 

“Por quê?” Hércules perguntou enquanto revirava as compras. “Você já tinha o Pythagoras para ajudar, poderia ter feito ele carregar alguma coisa.”

 

Os dois mais novos trocaram um olhar embaraçado. “Er... Ele não pode carregar peso, machucou a coluna ontem.” Forneceu Jason finalmente.

 

Hércules bufou. “Quem? Pythagoras? Fazendo o que? Só se for se debruçando sobre seus triângulos.”

 

Pythagoras se engasgou com o ar e começou a corar violentamente. Hércules não estava muito longe da verdade.

 

“É ele... passou muito tempo uhm... debruçado na mesa. Foi isso.” Jason começou a explicar, sob o olhar fulminante de Pythagoras.

 

“Mas isso não importa. Vamos preparar o jantar. Tenho certeza de que Hércules está ansioso para gastar o pouco que sobrou na taverna.” Disse Pythagoras procurando pratos.

 

Foi então que Hercules viu algo escondido nas vestes de Pythagoras. Algo vagamente familiar. “Por que vocês compraram mais óleo, madames? Suas peles sensíveis vão rachar? Isso é caro, não deveriam estar gastando tanto dinheiro.”

 

“Olha quem fala, quem foi que gastou as nossas últimas moedas com vinho?” Replicou Pythagoras, tentando mudar de assunto.

 

“Mesmo assim, vocês estão sempre comprando óleo, é um desperdício.”

 

Jason se levantou para ajudar Pythagoras a dividir a comida. “Nós não ficamos dizendo que é um desperdício para você apostar e perder tudo o que nós temos.”

 

“É, mas não consigo entender por que vocês precisam de tanto óleo. Quero dizer, não é como se vocês.... Oh.” Assim que a realização o acometeu, Hércules ficou calado.

 

Pythagoras escondeu o rosto e fingiu que não havia escutado. Jason limpou a garganta disfarçando. O olhar de Hércules migrou de um para o outro, tentando confirmar sua hipótese. Ele então se levantou e agarrou um pedaço de queijo.

 

“Não, não quero nem saber.” Disse se dirigindo para a porta. “Mas pelo amor dos deuses, deixem a minha mesa em paz. Ela tem valor sentimental e agora nem posso comer nela.”

**Author's Note:**

> Falem comigo, companheiros lusófonos fãs de Jagoras e Atlantis. Eu sei que você estão aí, consigo ouvir vocês respirando.


End file.
